テンプレート:Daily
Daily Kills 0/50 Kills (敵を50体倒す) 倒した敵の数の合計}} Daily Kill Variety 0/13 Types of Enemies (13種類の敵を倒す) 異なる種や敵のグループを倒した }} Daily Crafter 0/10 Items (アイテムを10個作る) あなたは専門分野のうちの1つで何かを作った }} Daily Gatherer 0/20 Gatherings (原料を20回収穫する) 原料を集めてください }} Daily Healer 0/10 Allies Revived (仲間を10人復活する) あなたは仲間を癒すために手を伸ばした }} Daily Events 0/5 Events (イベントを5つ完了する) イベントを完了した }} Daily Dodger 0/15 Attacks Dodged (攻撃を15回ドッジする) あなたは受ける攻撃をうまく避けました }} Ascalonian Killer 0/40 Kills in Ascalon (アスカロンで40体の敵を倒す) 次の Ascalon (アスカロン) マップで敵を倒してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Iron Marches, Fireheart Rise}} Krytan Killer 0/40 Kills in Kryta (クリタで40体の敵を倒す) 次の Kryta (クリタ) マップで敵を倒してください：Queensdale, Kessex Hills, Gendarran Fields, Harathi Hinterlands, Bloodtide Coast}} Maguuman Slayer 0/40 Kills in the Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングルで40体の敵を倒す) 次の Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングル) マップで敵を倒してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom}} Shiverpeaks Killer 0/40 Kills in the Shiverpeaks (シヴァーピークで40体の敵を倒す) 次の Shiverpeak Mountains (シヴァーピーク山脈) マップで敵を倒してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Ambient Killer 0/30 Ambient Creatures (動物を30体倒す) 意味もなくティリアのクリーチャーを虐殺してください }} Daily Champion Slayer 0/1 Champions Defeated (チャンピオンを1体倒す) あなたはNPC rank#Champion (チャンピオン) チャンピオンの敵を倒した }} Daily Aquatic Slayer 0/25 Underwater Kills (水中で敵を25体倒す) あなたは波の下で敵を打ち破りました }} Daily Veteran Slayer 0/5 Veterans Defeated (ベテランを5体倒す) あなたはNPC rank#Veteran (ベテラン) ベテランの敵を倒しました }} Ascalonian Veteran Killer 0/3 Veterans Slain in Ascalon (アスカロンでベテランを3体倒す) 次の Ascalon (アスカロン) マップでNPC rank#Veteran (ベテラン) ベテランを倒してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Iron Marches, Fireheart Rise }} Shiverpeaks Veteran Killer 0/3 Veterans Slain in the Shiverpeaks (シヴァーピークでベテランを3体倒す) 次の Shiverpeak Mountains (シヴァーピーク山脈) マップでNPC rank#Veteran (ベテラン) ベテランを倒してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Maguuman Veteran Killer 0/3 Veterans Slain in the Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングルでベテランを3体倒す) 次の Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングル) マップでNPC rank#Veteran (ベテラン) ベテランを倒してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom }} Event Mentor 0/5 Sidekicked Events Completed (サイドキックイベントを5つ完了する) あなたのキャラクターのレベルを下回るDynamic level adjustment サイドキックイベントを完了してください }} Daily Group Event Completer 0/2 Group Events (グループイベントを2つ完了する) グループイベントを完了してください }} Ascalonian Event Completer 0/4 Events in Ascalon (アスカロンのイベントを4つ完了する) 次の Ascalon (アスカロン) マップでイベントを完了してください：Plains of Ashford, Diessa Plateau, Fields of Ruin, Blazeridge Steppes, Fireheart Rise }} Shiverpeaks Event Completer 0/4 Events in the Shiverpeaks (シヴァーピークのイベントを4つ完了する) 次の Shiverpeak Mountains (シヴァーピーク山脈) マップでイベントを完了してください：Wayfarer Foothills, Snowden Drifts, Lornar's Pass, Dredgehaunt Cliffs, Timberline Falls, Frostgorge Sound }} Krytan Event Completer 0/4 Events in Kryta (クリタのイベントを4つ完了する) 次の Kryta (クリタ) マップでイベントを完了してください：Queensdale, Kessex Hills, Gendarran Fields, Harathi Hinterlands, Bloodtide Coast }} Maguuman Event Completer 0/4 Events in the Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングルのイベントを4つ完了) 次の Maguuma Jungle (マグーマジャングル) マップでイベントを完了してください：Caledon Forest, Metrica Province, Brisban Wildlands, Sparkfly Fen, Mount Maelstrom }} Personal Story Completer 0/1 Story Steps Completed (ストーリーステップを1つ完了する) あなたのストーリーステップを完了するか仲間のストーリーステップを助けてください }} Condition Applier 0/50 Conditions Applied (状態異常を50回適用する) あなたの敵に のどれかを適用してください }} Condition Remover 0/20 Conditions Removed (状態異常を20回取り除く) あなたや仲間の を取り除いてください }} Skill Interruptor 0/15 Skills Interrupted (敵のスキルを15回中断する) 敵のスキルを で中断してください }} Mystic Forgesmith 0/5 Uses of the Mystic Forge (ミスティックフォージを5回使う) Mystic Forge (ミスティックフォージ) を使って新しいアイテムを作ってください }} Skill point Skill Point Accumulator 0/3 Skill Points (3スキルポイント) スキルチャレンジからスキルポイントを獲得するかレベルを上げてポイントを獲得してください}} Leveler 0/1 Levels Gained (レベルを1つ上昇させる) レベルを獲得してください }} Karma Spender 0/750 Karma spent (カルマを750費やす) Karma (カルマ) を使ってアイテムを購入してください }} Recycler 0/10 Items Salvaged (アイテムを10個分解する) Salvage Kit (サルベージキット) を使ってアイテムを分解してください }} Daily Laurel Vendor 0/1 Laurel Vendors Visited (ローレルベンダーに1回訪問する) 主要都市にいる Laurel Merchant (ローレル商人) を捜し出してください }} Daily Jumping puzzle Puzzle Jumper 0/1 Jumping Puzzles Completed (ジャンピングパズルを1つ完了する) あなたはパズルを解くために飛び出します }} Daily Jumping puzzle Puzzle Discoverer 0/3 Jumping Puzzles Found (ジャンピングパズルを3つ見つける) あなたはジャンピングパズルを発見するためのコツを持っている }} Daily Feast 0/25 Food Eaten (25回食べる) あなたは食べるために少し何かを持っている }} Keg Brawl Scorer 0/3 Points Scored (3ポイント獲得する) Hoelbrak (ホエルブラク) にある Keg Brawl (ケグブロール) のケグマスターに樽を返してください}} Keg Brawl Stealer 0/5 Steals (樽を5回盗む) Hoelbrak (ホエルブラク) の Keg Brawl (ケグブロール) で取り損なわれた樽をキャッチしてください}} Keg Brawl Victor 0/5 Steals (樽を5回盗む) Hoelbrak (ホエルブラク) の Keg Brawl (ケグブロール) で対立するチームを破ってください}} Keg Brawl Fumble Forcer 0/5 Fumbles Forced (ファンブル・フォースを5回する) Hoelbrak (ホエルブラク) の Keg Brawl (ケグブロール) で相手の樽をノックしてください}} Costume Brawl Champion 0/1 Costume Brawls Won (コスチュームブロールで1勝する) Costume Brawl (コスチュームブロール) でチャンピオンになってください }} Crab Toss Champion 0/1 Won the Southsun Crab Toss (サウスサンのクラブトスで1勝する) サウスサンの Crab Toss (クラブトス) で勝つ }} Dungeon Completer 0/1 Dungeons Completed (ダンジョンを1つ完了する) Explorable Mode (探索モード) でダンジョンを完了してください }} Story Dungeon Completer 0/1 Story Dungeons (ストーリーダンジョンを1つ完了する) Story Mode (ストーリーモード) でダンジョンを完了してください }} Daily Fractals of the Mists Fractal Runner 0/1 Fractals Completed (フラクタルを1つ完了する) あなたはフラクタルを静めるのを手助けしました }} Daily Mists Invasion Defender 0/10 Enemy Invaders Killed (敵の侵略者を10人倒す) あなたは World versus World The Mists (ミスト) で敵を倒しました }} Daily Mists Caravan Disruptor 0/5 Supply Caravans Destroyed (サプライキャラバンを5回破壊する) あなたは World versus World The Mists (ミスト) で敵のSupply caravan サプライチェーンを止めました}} Daily Mists Defense Restorer 0/25 Repairs Supplied (サプライを使って25回修理する) あなたは World versus World The Mists (ミスト) であなたの領域の防御物を修理しました}} Daily Mists Camp Capturer 0/3 Camps Captured (3箇所のキャンプをキャプチャーする) World versus World The Mists (ミスト) であなたの領域のために Supply Camp (サプライキャンプ) を占領してください}} Daily Mists Land Claimer 0/5 Sentries Captured (5箇所の見張り番をキャプチャーする) World versus World The Mists (ミスト) であなたのワールドのために土地の権利を主張してください}} Daily Mists Tower Capturer 0/1 Tower Captured (タワーを1つキャプチャーする) あなたは World versus World The Mists (ミスト) で Tower (タワー) をキャプチャーしました}} }}}-1)mod 14}}}} |0=Daily Kill Variety|1=Daily Kills|2=Daily Aquatic Slayer|3=Daily Veteran Slayer|4=Maguuman Slayer|5=Krytan Killer|6=Shiverpeaks Veteran Killer|7=Daily Kill Variety|8=Daily Aquatic Slayer|9=Daily Veteran Slayer|10=Daily Aquatic Slayer|11=Ascalonian Killer|12=Daily Kill Variety|13=Daily Kills}}}} |0=Ascalonian Killer|1=Maguuman Veteran Killer|2=Krytan Killer|3=Shiverpeaks Killer|4=Daily Aquatic Slayer|5=Daily Kill Variety|6=Daily Kills|7=Ascalonian Veteran Killer|8=Maguuman Slayer|9=Daily Kill Variety|10=Daily Kills|11=Shiverpeaks Killer|12=Daily Aquatic Slayer|13=Daily Veteran Slayer}}}} |0=Shiverpeaks Event Completer|1=Krytan Event Completer|2=Daily Events|3=Event Mentor|4=Ascalonian Event Completer|5=Maguuman Event Completer|6=Krytan Event Completer|7=Personal Story Completer|8=Shiverpeaks Event Completer|9=Ascalonian Event Completer|10=Maguuman Event Completer|11=Event Mentor|12=Personal Story Completer|13=Daily Events}}}} |0=Daily Dodger|1=Leveler|2=Condition Applier|3=Daily Healer|4=Skill Point Accumulator|5=Condition Remover|6=Skill Interruptor|7=Daily Feast|8=Condition Remover|9=Leveler|10=Daily Dodger|11=Skill Point Accumulator|12=Daily Healer|13=Leveler}}}} |0=Recycler|1=Daily Crafter|2=Mystic Forgesmith|3=Karma Spender|4=Mystic Forgesmith|5=Recycler|6=Daily Crafter|7=Mystic Forgesmith|8=Karma Spender|9=Recycler|10=Daily Crafter|11=Recycler|12=Mystic Forgesmith|13=Karma Spender}}}} |0=Daily Puzzle Jumper|1=Costume Brawl Champion|2=Keg Brawl Scorer|3=Ambient Killer|4=Daily Laurel Vendor|5=Keg Brawl Victor|6=Daily Puzzle Jumper|7=Costume Brawl Champion|8=Ambient Killer|9=Keg Brawl Fumble Forcer|10=Daily Puzzle Discoverer|11=Daily Puzzle Jumper|12=Keg Brawl Stealer|13=Ambient Killer}}}} |0=Story Dungeon Completer|1=Dungeon Completer|2=Daily Group Event Completer|3=Daily Fractal Runner|4=Daily Group Event Completer|5=Daily Champion Slayer|6=Daily Fractal Runner|7=Daily Group Event Completer|8=Dungeon Completer|9=Daily Champion Slayer|10=Story Dungeon Completer|11=Daily Fractal Runner|12=Daily Group Event Completer|13=Daily Champion Slayer}}}} |0=Camp Capturer|1=Defense Restorer|2=Defense Restorer|3=Tower Capturer|4=Camp Capturer|5=Caravan Disruptor|6=Defense Restorer|7=Caravan Disruptor|8=Caravan Disruptor|9=Tower Capturer|10=|11=|12=|13=}}}} |0=Land Claimer|1=Land Claimer|2=Camp Capturer|3=Defense Restorer|4=Tower Capturer|5=Land Claimer|6=Camp Capturer|7=Tower Capturer|8=Camp Capturer|9=Land Claimer|10=|11=|12=|13=}}}} }} }| table = style="max-width:900px" - ! style="width:180px" 名称 ! style="width:195px" 目的 ! 説明 - | 0 }} - | 1 }} - | 2 }} - | 3 }} - | 4 }} - | 5 }} - | 6 }} - | 7 }} - | 8 }} - | 9 }} - | 10 }} - | 11 }} } | row = - }} Usage This template automatically displays the achievements for the current day based on the recurring 14-day cycle, resetting on the first day of every month. Parameters ;unnamed parameter 1 : Day of month. Displays achievements for the specific date, rather than for the current day. ;format : Determines output format. Default is a table showing achievement name, objective, and description. Setting format = row will output a table row containing only the achievement names. Example Category:Table formatting templates